Digimon Tamers - Teen Titans Edition
by SaurusRock625
Summary: After the incident with Megidramon and the Digital Hazard, Takato is sent to the realm of the Teen Titans to become the hero he's meant to be. With his new friends and their Digimon by his side, he will save both worlds from utter destruction. (summary sucks, I know.)
1. Chapter 1

_***I don't own Digimon or Teen Titans!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Digi-Modify!" = Regular Speech

'_Digi-Modify!' = Someone's Thoughts_

"**Digi-Modify!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

In a parallel universe comprised of computer data known to all as the Digital World, we find five Mega Level Digimon conversing about a very important topic. These Digimon are known as the Digimon Sovereign: Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, Baihumon, and Fanglongmon. They are the rulers of the five quadrants of the Digital World.

Azulongmon is a Digimon whose body type is like that of an Asian dragon. However, his body itself is made of blue lightning with orbs resembling prayer beads around his wrists, and long links of chains encircling his body. He has a pair of angel wings due to being a holy attribute Digimon, and a dark blue helm with yellow lightning patterns all over. Sticking out of the top of his helm is a blue horn resembling a thunderbolt, and he has a fantastic mustache/beard combo that almost resembles the facial hair of the great wizard known as Merlin. Overall, his design is derived from Seiryu: the Azure Dragon of the East from Chinese legends.

Zhuqiaomon is a bird Digimon whose design is like that of the Vermillion Bird of the South, Suzaku, from Chinese legends. He has several pairs of wings that are like those of a bird, all having a flame pattern in the feathers, with the main pair of wings having claws or talons. His body is like that of a dragon and also has a pattern of flame. Red orbs like prayer beads hover around his neck, and his long beak and fiery helm make him appear similar to a majestic Phoenix: a mythical bird that is reborn from its own ashes.

Ebonwumon is a Digimon that has the body and shell of a turtle with two snake-like heads, a long tail, and a giant tree growing from the back of his shell. The shell and armor on his body are brown, while the scales on his body are a pale yellow color. He resembles Genbu: the Black Tortoise of the North.

Baihumon is literally a giant Digimon with the form of a white tiger. He has lavender purple stripes, a helm of the same color, spiky gunmetal gray braces around his hind legs and the tip of his tail, three spikes going down between his shoulder blades, a row of pale yellow prayer beads around the center of his abdominal area, and a pair of guards on his forelegs that have the chinese symbol for 'White Tiger' on them. His overall design is based on Byakko: the White Tiger of the West from Chinese lore.

The final member of the Digimon Sovereign is Fanglongmon. He's a giant, golden dragon with layers of sharp, golden scales all over his body and massive horns on his head. His piercing red eyes look like they could burn a hole right through your soul, and he has pale red prayer beads going down the middle of his spine, right between two protective rows of horns growing from the sides of his body. He is said to be derived off of the Yellow Dragon of the Center from Chinese lore.

The five Digimon were looking down at the viewing orb they use when they search out worthy humans to become Digidestined. The Digimon Tamers are not necessarily Digidestined, as they don't have any sort of obligation to protect the Digital World. There is, however, one member of their group who is worthy of being a Digidestined. Plus a few others from an alternate Earth.

Takato Matsuki is his name.

When the boy was first chosen to be a new Digidestined, Azulongmon and his fellow Digimon Sovereign had gifted the boy with a very special Digivice. Unlike the D-Arks that the other Tamers possess, Takato's was a genuine Digivice with the ability to create a Digimon partner by scanning the data of a Digimon that the user made from scratch. It could even revive a lost species of Digimon.

So what Takato doesn't realize is that when it scanned his drawings and data regarding his fallen partner, Guilmon, it actually caused one of the Digital World's Royal Knights to be reborn in his Rookie Level. But even as a Rookie, Guilmon has the power of a low level Champion Level Digimon.

But this is exactly why they are gathered here today.

During Zhuqiaomon's rather extreme methods of taking back Calumon, the physical incarnation of the Light of Digivolution that was created by Azulongmon, Takato and the Tamers had ventured into the Digital World in order to rescue Calumon. Looking back on that now, Zhuqiaomon now understands how he might have implied that Calumon needed rescuing. Unfortunately for them, when they finally made it to the final entrance to Zhuqiaomon's palace, they were met by the recently Digivolved Impmon who was just itching to fight them and absorb the data of the Tamers' Digimon.

The Mega Level demon Digimon called himself Beelzemon.

None of the Digimon belonging to the Tamers were strong enough to bring down Beelzemon as he overpowered them all. Four Digimon at the Ultimate Level just weren't enough. In the end, Beelzemon had not only absorbed the data of Renamon and Terriermon's Ultimate Level forms (Taomon and Rapidmon), but he'd also completely absorbed the champion level partner of Jeri: Leomon.

That was when Takato snapped and did something that, to this day, the boy regrets deeply. Using his anger towards his own powerlessness, his hatred for Beelzemon, and his sorrow at Leomon's death, Takato forced Guilmon to Dark Digivolve into the polar opposite of the Royal Knight he is meant to be. At the same time, Takato had unintentionally crushed his own Digivice and severed the link between his heart and Guilmon's core, leading the newly Dark Digivolved Digimon to go on a rampage where he was fully intent on destroying all enemies in sight.

Guilmon, instead of Digivolving into the holy knight of the 13 Royal Knights of the Digital World, had Dark Digivolved into… Megidramon: Keeper of the Digital Hazard.

Megidramon succeeded in defeating Impmon and purging him of his darkness… but at a price.

His own data had been destabilized. Megidramon burst into particles before being sent back to the Primary Village to be reborn. Zhuqiaomon, having witnessed Takato and Guilmon's boundless courage when in the face of danger and need to protect others, even though Megidramon had been brought back into existence for a brief time, had shielded Guilmon's data from being absorbed. Preserving the partner of a one in a million Digidestined like Takato was the least he could do.

"This is terrible." lamented Zhuqiaomon.

"I agree, old friend." Ebonwumon said, his voice sounding like an elderly man. "That poor boy sacrificed so much to save his friends… and they betrayed him for it."

Baihumon slammed his paw on the ground, making a spider web of cracks in the stone due to his anger. He is the most hot headed of the Digimon Sovereign, but he values loyalty above all else. And to him, what these 'Tamers' that Zhuqiaomon created have done is completely unforgivable.

"**THOSE PATHETIC HUMANS DARE TO CALL THEMSELVES DIGIDESTINED!? THEY ARE A DISGRACE TO THE POSITION!"** roared Baihumon. "**IF I EVER SEE THEM IN MY SECTION OF DIGI-WORLD, I'M GONNA-!"**

"Calm yourself, Baihumon. We are all as angry about their actions as you are, but that's no reason to begin using questionable language." said Azulongmon. "Besides, I think we all know that Zhuqiaomon feels bad enough for his choices regarding how he ran his part of the Digital World, and the outcome of his testing the tamers to see if they had what it takes to be true Digidestined."

Zhuqiaomon simply hung his head in shame. It's true he didn't really believe that any of the tamers were worthy of being true Digidestined, let alone obtaining the ability to Biomerge, but he didn't expect this whole incident with Megidramon to happen.

"What do we do now, Azulongmon?" asked Zhuqiaomon. "I take full responsibility for my actions regarding Takato and Guilmon, and even what happened with the other tamers, but we must not allow Takato's light to be extinguished like this. The light that makes him a true Digidestined is fading rapidly, and I have no idea how to restore it!"

Fanglongmon looked thoughtful as he viewed an Earth parallel to their own. One where aliens and humanoids that have superpowers comparable to the Digimon are actually quite common. More specifically, he was looking into the lives of several females from that realm. Ones he knows will do Takato some good. And he for them.

"It is time we create a new generation of Digidestined. Ones who will aid Takato in saving the entire Digital World from the greatest of all evils." he said. "But for this to be successful, we must call forth many Digimon. We will need to find the perfect partner for each chosen Digidestined."

The remaining members of the Digimon Sovereign nodded and departed for their respective sections of the Digital World. There they will host… auditions, shall we say… and determine just which Digimon will fit each of the warriors that Fanglongmon has in mind. The golden dragon, meanwhile, looked down to the viewing portal and looked at the females who would become part of the next Digidestined.

Two sisters from another planet: both princesses of their people. A mage who has great difficulty controlling her powers. A female with the power to sting like a bee. And a blonde girl with the power to control the very earth itself.

"Soon, Takato… soon, your spirit shall be healed. And together with your soulmates, you shall restore the balance of the human and Digital Worlds." Fanglongmon thought out loud.

"Excuse me, Fanglongmon-Sama, but… who are you talking to?" asked a passing DemiDevimon.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Yeah, I've seen a whole lot of stories where Guilmon actually dies after the whole Megidramon vs Beelzemon debacle and I figured I'd give a try at writing my own take on one of those stories. As you can see, it's a crossover between Digimon and Teen Titans and the pairing will be Takato and a small harem. He and these girls will be the true members of Takato's generation Digidestined. But I need some suggestions for some of their partner Digimon.**_

* * *

_**Starfire's Partner: Undecided**_

_**Blackfire's Partner: Undecided**_

_**Raven's Partner: Undecided**_

_**Terra's Partner: Undecided**_

_**Bumblebee's Partner: Fanbeemon**_

* * *

_**If you have suggestions for them, please be sure to let me know in your reviews. See you all in the next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***I still don't own Teen Titans or Digimon!***_

_**Dialogue Key**_

"Digi-Modify!" = Regular Speech

_'Digi-Modify!' = Someone's Thoughts_

**"Digi-Modify!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**A Partnership is Formed**_

* * *

Early morning in Shinjuku Japan is never easy for anyone who isn't an early bird. And for teenagers who are just beginning to grow into either early birds or night owls, that's no exception. In the bakery/home of the Matsuki family, the only child there is an especially true case.

Takato was trying to sleep in on a Saturday morning after a long night of vigilante work, taking down common criminals and even helping some of the local Digimon who have breached the dimensional barrier to find their partners. Why just last night, Kenta (Takato's only real friend after the Megidramon debacle) met his own partner and received a Digivice of his own. An insect Digimon called Tentomon.

Whenever Takato does things like this, he does so under the guise of a secret identity, or rather an alter ego, known as Owlman.

He saw on the news once that a group of villains from a parallel world known as the Injustice Syndicate had arrived in their world, and he was inspired by the villainous bird of prey. He's like Batman in almost every way, and next to Tai Kamiya from the Digimon TV show, Batman is Takato's all-time favorite superhero. And he doesn't even NEED powers to take down the bad guys!

So, with a little training by himself in karate and judo, and learning from online videos that teach people how to use weapons, Takato created his own version of the Infamous Owlman. Complete with his own Owl Suit.

With limited sewing skills and a bunch of random junk he found lying around, Takato fashioned an Owl Suit out of a full body suit made from a sort of spandex material that's almost completely chemically identical to cotton. It's mostly all black for the majority of the suit, being a long sleeve shirt, a pair of pants, slipper-like shoes, and gloves that are made of the same material as the rest of the suit so as to not hinder the dexterity of his fingers. In addition, he wears a brown, hooded cloak that resembles a cape with markings like those of a barn owl on the back. When the hood is up, it creates a shadow which obscures much of his upper facial features from the nose up, while at the same time being pointed at the front to resemble an owl's beak. He also traded in his old goggles from when he was with the tamers for a pair that have a black band and rims around the lenses, and the lenses tinted gold to prevent people from seeing his real eye color while also doing nothing to obscure his vision. Finally, he too has his own utility belt like Batman.

Inside this belt are several weapons that Takato made from scratch. Most of which he never needs to use. His motto is better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it. On each hip of the utility belt is a holster for the two combat knives that Takato uses as his primary weapons when up close. These holsters also separate the pouches: ten in total.

Inside each holster are the rest of Takato's vast arsenal. He carries a lock pick, smoke pellets, flashbang grenades, a grappling hook that can extend over fifty feet, a taser, knock-out gas, bolas, a collapsible Bo-Staff, Brass Knuckles, and finally his reverse engineered Owlrangs.

These particular ninja stars are even sharper and more compact than Batman's standard Batarangs or Robin's Birdarangs, and they come in a variety of delightful flavors. Like explosive, ensnaring, and electrifying to name a few. Takato has a solid throwing arm and can even disarm multiple opponents with a single shot. Thanks to that utility belt, he's never without a weapon.

"Takato? Takato, wake up!" called Takato's mother as she knocked on his bedroom door.

Takato got up with a start and groaned as his mother opened the door. He yawned and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes, not appreciating being woken up so early after one of his patrols. Especially once he caught sight of his alarm clock.

"Mom…? It's only three quarters past five in the morning. And I thought the bakery doesn't open this early on Saturdays?"

"Sorry sweetie, but you need to hurry and get dressed. Mister Wayne is here. He wants to see you." Takato's mom said.

"Wayne…?"

Now he's awake. Hopping off his bed, Takato walked to his closet and got dressed in his new casual clothes. A black T-shirt, a pair of khaki pants with a white belt, and black shoes. After brushing his teeth and combing his hair, Takato made his way downstairs and found that his mom was telling the truth. The famous Multibillionaire Bruce Wayne is sitting right there in their living room.

"I hope you don't mind milk. We're out of cream." Takato's mom said, handing Bruce a cup of fresh coffee.

"I prefer it." Bruce said, accepting the cup as he noticed Takato walking into the room. "Takato. Sorry to get you up this early. Especially on a Saturday when I'm sure you'd rather be sleeping right now."

"It's okay."

Bruce took a sip of his coffee as Takato's parents looked between the two. This is a little unexpected.

"You never told us you knew Bruce Wayne." Takato's Dad said.

Takato just stared, unsure how to answer that. He doesn't want his parents to know he's been doing vigilante crime fighting at night. They may have been accepting of Guilmon when they first met him, but they surely won't accept something like this. Fortunately, Bruce has the perfect cover story.

"Why, I owe this boy my life. He once protected me from a band of hooligans who tried to use wild Digimon to do their dirty work. I tried to reward him, but he absolutely refused."

This was only a half lie, as Bruce and Takato did meet when Bruce (as Batman) took on a gang of Digimon slavers that had recently cropped up. One of them almost got a lucky shot with a rocket launcher, but thanks to Takato's quick reflexes nobody got hurt or killed. Well, nobody who wasn't a bystander or a Digimon, at least. The slavers got the snot kicked out of them. Batman did indeed try to reward Takato, but he refused stating that he was only doing the right thing, and isn't in the hero business for fame or rewards.

Only time he ever accepted a reward was when the police chief invited him for coffee and donuts at the station a few weeks ago.

But that's beside the point.

"Mister Wayne is here offering you a job." Takato's Dad said.

"A job?" Takato gasped, genuinely surprised.

"It's not much, mind you. I find that as I grow older, I'll be finding it difficult to handle everything on my own. So, I figure that I might as well hire some help. You know, a go fer. Go fer this, go fer that: an ally as it were." Bruce explained. "Would you be interested?

"Of course he would. Wouldn't you, Takato? I mean, to work with someone as famous as Mister Wayne…" said Takato's Mom.

Takato didn't even need to think about his answer.

"Sure."

"I warn you, I can be a very difficult taskmaster. I expect nothing but excellence from all who work for me." Bruce warned as he stood up.

"I think I can handle it." Takato said in return with a confident smile.

Bruce returned this confident smile and stuck his hand out.

"Very good, Mister Matsuki. Welcome to my world."

Takato reached out and shook hands with the billionaire. He knows that this is just the beginning of a far greater destiny than what he knows. But he doesn't know just how great that destiny is.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**There will be a time skip next chapter, so expect a simple overview of what happened in the beginning of the next chapter. Now, I want to thank everyone who sent in ideas for Digimon partners for Starfire, Blackfire, Raven, and Terra. But now, it's time to go. I'll see you all next chapter. Bye!**_

* * *

_**Blackfire's Digimon Partner: Undecided (Possibly Meicoomon)**_

_**Starfire's Digimon Partner: Undecided (Possibly Gatomon)**_

_**Raven's Digimon Partner: Undecided**_

_**Terra's Digimon Partner: Undecided**_

_**Bumble Bee's Digimon Partner: Fanbeemon**_

* * *

_**I am still accepting suggestions for Digimon partners, so if you have any, feel free to leave them in your reviews.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_***I still don't own Digimon or Teen Titans***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Titans, GO!" = Regular Speech

'_Maybe we should just go out for pizza.' = Someone's Thoughts_

"**Watch your back!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**Three Years Later - Encounter with Renamon**_

* * *

_Over the years, Takato has been apprenticed to Bruce Wayne not just to learn how to truly be a hero, but also so that he may one day take over Wayne Enterprise should the old Bat ever kick the bucket before his time. Even though the entire Justice League and Takato himself thinks that Bruce is just too stubborn to die, and that he'll outlive them all._

_And in regards to Takato's Owlman costume, upon first arriving at the Batcave he received a much needed upgrade. After making a mannequin of Takato for his old Owlman costume, Bruce had a new suit created for him that was actually quite technologically advanced for its era. His new suit looks very similar to Batman's own except it's a totally black bodysuit mixed with kevlar for added defense. It has golden arm guards, similar guards on his shins, and a big Insignia of an owl in flight on his upper body. Also in gold. His cape/cowl combo is dark gray and blends really well with the colors of his costume, and the eyes have special lenses that are Amber colored with black slit pupils to look like owl eyes. It even has the same horns as the great horned owl. And of course, you can't forget about his new utility belt that's also gold to match the theme of his costume._

_When he's not out fighting crime in Gotham with Bruce and the other members of the Bat Family, Takato's actually learning a lot from the Dark Knight about how to run Wayne Enterprises. Much like his alibi, Takato started off doing small tasks for Bruce. Things like going on coffee runs for employees to running errands for Bruce. But behind the scenes, Bruce is teaching Takato everything he needs to know about actually running the company in the off chance that he kicks the bucket without producing an heir. He's already had his lawyers edit his Last Will and Testament so that it states that should Bruce die and he has no living relatives, his family's company and everything he possesses will be given to Takato._

_Of course, he hasn't told Takato any of this yet, but it's been made official. Filed in triplicate and everything._

_And now, three years later…_

* * *

The Bat Signal was shining brightly up in the night sky as Batman and his new partner, Owlman (who we all know is Takato), have just gotten through defeating yet another villain and thwarting their plans to either take over or destroy Gotham City. Driving down the road to the outskirts of Gotham, the Batmobile is speeding along as the two heroes head home after ordering a late night snack at a local drive-in restaurant.

"Yes, Commissioner," said Batman as he drove while speaking through the Batmobile's radio. "With the Riddler's crossword crimespree thwarted, Gotham City can breathe easy once again."

"And that's a good thing because, believe it or not, I think the henchmen he's hiring are getting stupider every time." said Takato in his Owlman persona.

"I believe it." Batman said simply.

The Batmobile made a sharp left turn as a road block lowered to allow them entrance into a blocked off trail through the woods before resetting itself. As the Batmobile drove along it quickly entered a cave that revealed a stone road that twists and turns a few times. Finally, the Batmobile screeched to a halt as it reached its final destination. The Batcave.

Our heroes exited the vehicle and made their way to the Batcave's Central Computer where they noticed something.

"Takato, isn't that a…"

"Yes. It's a D-Ark." Takato said as he removed his cowl. "But one unlike any I've seen before. Possibly a newer model."

And Takato was right. This new D-Ark looks mostly like the original that he owned, but now it has gold in place of the red. And the ring has runes etched into it. He picked it up to examine it further, but spotted something in the corner of his eyes. Silently, he placed his hood back on…

And quickly threw one of his new golden Owlrangs at the intruder hiding in the shadows! The intruder threw a sharp leaf which stopped the projectile and sent them both to the ground. With a femenine yell, the intruder pounced only to be spin kicked to the opposite wall by Takato. Now that she was no longer hiding in the shadows, it was revealed that the intruder is actually Rika's partner, Renamon.

The kitsune Digimon glared at Takato and stood up with her claws bared. Seeing that this isn't his place to interfere, Batman stood back and got ready to intervene should he need to.

"So BlitzGreymon was going to this Owlman for help." Renamon said to herself.

The eyes of Takato's cowl actually showed that they can move like ordinary eyes, as proven by how one eye narrowed while the other widened as Takato raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"BlitzGreymon? Doesn't ring a bell. But maybe this will ring yours." Takato said as he threw an Owlrang.

One that Renamon effortlessly dodged this time. The two soon became engaged in a bought of hand to hand combat. Renamon tried to punch Takato in the face twice, but was blocked each time before having to block a kick from the beefed up teen herself. Then Takato landed a punch to Renamon's chest and sent her staggering back into the Bat Computer.

Not wanting to take any chances, Renamon leapt up towards the rafters. But she forgot something. And that's the fact that Takato, A.K.A. the Owlman, has been taught everything he knows by Gotham City's Dark Knight himself. He quickly looked at the rafters and calculated where he'd need to go, and used his grappling hook to pull himself up there. Renamon ran along the rafter hoping to cut the power to the Batcave only to get punched in the face by Takato as he pulled himself up over the side.

Once again, both combatants stared each other down. Then Renamon jumped up and made her move.

"**Diamond Storm!"**

Several sharp leaves made out of pure energy launched themselves at Takato, but he easily deflected them using his cape. Fun fact, Batman, Owlman, Robin, and even Batgirl's capes aren't just made for fashion and intimidation. They're also laced with reinforced titanium threads which make them ten times stronger than steel. This also helps to make their capes effective gliding tools.

But after deflecting, Takato was left wide open. And this allowed Renamon to land a few solid hits to him. A punch to the face, a kick to the chest, even a hammer fist to his shoulder. The force from all these strikes was enough to send Takato stumbling into a pillar, where Renamon charged as she thought she had him pinned.

But to her slight surprise, Takato just yanked out the power cell and killed the lights before leaping off the side of the swirling staircase. Renamon smirked as her eyes began to glow.

"Seems someone forgot about basic animal biology. Foxes can see just as good in the dark as owls." she gloated.

The kitsune Digimon looked around and saw her prey running down the stairs. She jumped after him and slowly walked down as she thoughts she had him. But this proved to be a grave mistake on her part.

"Actually, that's what I'm counting on."

At the last second as he ran up the steps, Takato threw one of his flashbang grenades which made Renamon cry out in pain as her sensitive vision took a hit. She covered her eyes and tried to recover quickly, but it was too late. By the time her vision cleared enough for her to see normally again, Takato was right in front of her and gave her a solid right hook to the snout! This sent her over the edge of the stairs, crashing into a dead generator. The impact being more than enough to knock her out cold.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Blackfire's Digimon Partner: BlackGatomon (Digivolution Route: Punimon - Salamon - BlackGatomon - LadyDevimon - Laylamon/Lilithmon)**_

_**Starfire's Digimon Partner: Gatomon (Digivolution Route: Nyaromon - Salamon - Gatomon - Angewomon - Ophanimon)**_

_**Raven's Digimon Partner: BlackAgumon (Digivolution Route: Pagumon - BlackAgumon - BlackGreymon - MetalGreymon (Virus) - BlitzGreymon)**_

_**Terra's Digimon Partner: Gabumon (Digivolution Route: Tsunomon - Gabumon - Garurumon - WereGarurumon - CresGarurumon)**_

_**Bumblebee's Digimon Partner: Fanbeemon (Digivolution Route: Puroromon - Fanbeemon - Waspmon - CannonBeemon - TigerVespamon)**_

* * *

_**Now that all of the Digimon partners have been decided on, this story can really start to take off. Let's see just how well I can make this story work. See you all next time! Buh-Bye now!**_


End file.
